peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gideon Fights Prince John at Skull Rock
At Skull Rock, a rock cave shaped like a skull, Gideon and Alice found a good hiding place to see Prince John with Sagwa on a small rock in the water while Prince John was on a boat and Sir Hiss tied the rope to the ledge. "Now, my dear princess, this is me proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Gideon the Cat, and I shall set you free" Prince John said. "You dog!" Gideon whispered angrily. "Poor Sagwa." Alice whispered. "Am I'm not a man of my word, Sir Hiss?" asked Prince John. "Well, yes. Always, sire!" Sir Hiss said. "You'd better talk, my dear. Or soon, the tide will be in. And then it will be too late." Prince John said. Sagwa ignored him. "I'll show the old lionfish!" Gideon whispered, "Stay here, Alice. And watch the fun." "Fun?" whispered Alice, as Gideon flew to the entrance of the cave and hid behind a rock to see if his plan works. "And remember," Prince John said. "there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground." Sagwa still did not speak, and Prince John's face turned crimson with fury as he grabbed Sagwa and yelled, "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, SAGWA!" Then Gideon spoke in an Indian voice "Bandar Log, great spirit of mighty sea water, speak!" he said, which surprised Prince John and scared Hiss. "Beware, Prince John! BEWARE!" It echoed around the cave. "Did you hear it, Hiss?" asked Prince John. "It's an evil spirit, sire!" Hiss stammered. "Stand by, Hiss, while I take a look around!" Prince John, said as he drew out his sword. "Spirit of the great sea water, is it?" Prince John took a look outside the entrance. Seeing his chance, Gideon flew up to Alice. "Psst, Alice," Gideon whispered to her. Alice saw him and smiled. "Watch this." Gideon said, and he hid behind a taller rock, took off his hat, and spoke into it, imitating Prince John's voice. "Sir Hiss?" "Ah, yes, sire?" asked Sir Hiss, thinking it was Prince John. "Release the princess and take her back to her subjects." Gideon said in Prince John's voice. "Aye, aye, sire!" Sir Hiss said, "Release the prin…" But then he was puzzled. "But... but, sire!" "THOSE ARE THE ORDERS, SIR HISS!" Gideon roared in Prince John's voice. "Aye, aye, sire!" Sir Hiss agreed. Gideon smirked, and Alice giggled. Meanwhile, Prince John was still looking for the spirit when he heard a voice. "Well, at least Prince John is coming to his senses." Prince John turned to see what is was and was startled. "Odd's fish!" Sir Hiss was rowing the boat out of the cave with Sagwa. "I told him all along you domestic cats wouldn't betray Gideon the Cat." "And just what do you think you're doing, Sir Hiss?" asked Prince John kindly at first as he stopped the boat with his foot. "Just what you told me, sire. Carrying out your orders." "My orders?" asked prince John. "Why, yes, sire." Sir Hiss said, "Didn't you just say to go…" "PUT HERE BACK, YOU RELUCTANT REPTILE!" Prince John yelled, as he kicked the boat inside the cave again. "My orders… Off all the bumbling…" "Sir Hiss!" called Prince John's voice in the cave. Prince John John stopped and listened. "Just exactly what do you think you are doing?" John smirked evilly at this (though we can see it). He knew who it was. Sir Hiss put Sagwa back on the rock, but we can see it because the tide is going in. "Putting her back like you said, sire." "I said nothing of the sort." Gideon said in Prince John's voice. Now Sir Hiss was very confused. "But sir, didn't you just say to go…" Gideon slid down the smooth end of the rock and relaxed as he mocked more, unaware that Prince John was climbing up the cliff behind him. "For the last time, Sir Hiss," Gideon said in Prince John's voice. "Take the princess back to her subjects." And then, he bellowed still in Prince John's voice, "UNDERSTAND????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" It echoed through out the cave. "Aye, aye, sire." Sir Hiss said nervously. "Oh, and one more thing," Gideon said in the same voice he used, as Prince John found him. "When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum." Alice saw Prince John lifting up his hook. "GIDEON!" she screamed. Prince John brought his hook down. "Here's your spirit, Hiss!" he said, as he held up his hook. But he realized he only got Gideon's hat. Gideon flew down around Sir Hiss and back up. Sir Hiss saw him. "Why!" Sir Hiss gasped, "It's Gideon the Cat!" Alice sighed in relief. Gideon flew back up and took his hat from Prince John. "Scurvy brat!" Prince John cursed. "Thank you, Your Majesty." Gideon smiled and bowed. "Come down, cat," Prince John called, holding up his sword. "if you are the taste of cold steel!" "Watch this, Alice!" Gideon laughed, as he flew down at Prince John. "Oh Gideon, do be careful." Alice called. Gideon stood on one foot to bend down on Prince John's sword and got off, causing the sword to vibrate. Gideon then flew down and pulled Sir Hiss's hat over his eyes. Prince John tried to strike him down, but he missed as Gideon grabbed his blaster and went to Sir Hiss, who pulled his hat off. "Try your luck, Sir Hiss?" Gideon asked, as he started flying around while Sir Hiss tried to aim at him. "Let him have it!" Prince John called to Sir Hiss. "Well, come on, you idiot! Blast him!" Suddenly, Gideon flew up in front of Prince John. "Right here, Sir Hiss!" Sir Hiss aimed it as Prince John gasped. "Hold it, you fool! No! No!" But Sir Hiss fired, missed Gideon, and instead hit Prince John as he fell down. "Sire?" asked Sir Hiss and panicked as he dropped the blaster. "Oh, how dreadful!" Alice said. "What a pity, Sir Hiss," Gideon said, as he took Prince John's crown and put it on. "I'm afraid we've lost the dear prince." Little did he know that Prince John, now angry, reappeared behind him and was about to stab Gideon with his sword! "Sire!" Sir Hiss cheered. Well, that spoiled it for Prince John as Gideon turned to him. "In the back, Your Highness?" Gideon teased. Prince John tried to stab Gideon, but he ducked, and Prince John stabbed his crown instead. He took it out and put it on his head. Gideon got his own sword. Then he and Prince John clashed their blades back and forth. Alice covered her eyes as the two enemies fight on. "Give it to him, sire! Cleave him to the brisket!" Sir Hiss cheered. But Gideon made a fool of Prince John again by pulling his crown over his arms and pulled his whiskers. Prince John got angrier and attacked Gideon again, but Gideon defended with his sword. Then they locked blades and held on to it. "I've got you this time, cat!" Prince John said, as they moved back, their blades still locked. Suddenly, Gideon smirked and pointed downwards. They were floating at mid air. Gideon has no worries because he can fly. Prince John gasped, screamed, and used his hook to hold onto the edge of the cliff. Gideon put his sword back on his belt and stood on the cliff, looking down at Prince John, taunting him. "Well, well. A lionfish on a hook!" "I'll get you for this, Gideon!" Prince John snarled angrily, "if it's the last thing I'll do!" Then Gideon heard some tick-tock noises. "I say, Your Highness. Do you hear something?" "No!" Now Prince John was in fear as he recognized that tick-tock noise and looked down "No!" He saw Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed down below. They saw him and leapt at him. "NOO!" Prince John screamed, as Banzai got his robe and ate it. "Oh, Miss Shenzi, Mr. Banzi, Mr. Ed," Gideon said to Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed. "Do you like lionfish?" Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed nodded "You do?" "Oh, Gideon, no!" Alice said. Prince John, his robe torn, tried to escape, but Ed got his trousers and he pulled them down, revealing Prince John's long underwear. He pulled them up, but his hook lost grip, and he fell into the water screaming, "NOOO!" When he fell in the water, he emerged again, screaming, "HISS!" while holding on Ed's mouth. "D-D-Don't go away, sire!" Sir Hiss said, as he got into his boat, "Stay right there now, sire! I'll save you, sire!" Prince John tried to escape Ed's mouth, but he kept snapping his teeth as Honest John put his feet on it while screaming, "HISS! HISS!" And he held on, but Ed bruised his big toe by biting it, as well as snapping off one of his sandals, and he fell head first into Shenzi's mouth, but his paws saved him. As for Sir Hiss, he kept rowing to Prince John with all his might. When Shenzi resurfaced, Prince John was still holding her mouth open. Shenzi whacked Prince John on the hand with her tail. "Ow!" he yelled. Shenzi used her teeth, and Prince John fled for it. He landed on Banzai's nose. "Sire! Sire!" Sir Hiss called, as Prince John went by him. "Hiss!" Prince John cried, as he ran over Banzai and leapt off at his back, "HISS!" Sir Hiss tried to catch him, but Ed got him in the mouth. "Give him back!" Sir Hiss said, as he used one of the oars to hit Ed on the head, but he also hit Prince John on the head, sending Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and himself to the bottom of the sea. "HISSSS!" Prince John screamed, as he swam up to the boat and got on. "Row for the ship!" Prince John panicked, as Sir Hiss rowed out of the cave, "Row for the sh…" But he was standing up on the boat, and he hit his head on the wall above the entrance and fell back in the water. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed swam for him. Prince John screamed again and swam for it. He hit his head on the wall again, and Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed smashed it down. "HISSSSSS!" Prince John screamed, as he swam away while chased by Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed. Having noticed the battle was won, Gideon did a rooster's crow. Alice tugged on Gideon's pant leg. "Gideon, what about Sagwa?" "Sagwa?" asked Gideon. And then he snapped his fingers, as he remembered. "Oh! Sagwa!" He flew back into the cave through the eye. "Help!" Sagwa called, as she was about to drown. Sawyer dived in the water and got her out. He flew out of the cave. "Gideon! Wait for me!" Alice called and flew after him. They flew Sagwa back to the domestic cat tribe. Category:Fan Fiction